Grand Chase: Inheritance
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Years had passed since the original Grand Chase committed the ultimate sacrifice to save the world from Kaze'Aaze's evil clutches, and the successors contemplated on that moment as they visited their predecessors' graves. Contains character death.
1. The Elves' Sacrifice

Kristine: This plot has been bugging me for a long time now, but I managed to write it down.

Selene: Ok, what is it this time?

Kristine: Well, the original Grand Chase has been featured for long now, but then I decided that the legacy must continue, and there will be a time that they must pass their talents onto the chosen ones tasked to keep the world safe, with the spirits of their predecessors to guide them, so I made up the plot of the successors of the original Chase, the next generation of heroes going on the same journey as they did before. There will be four stories, plus one extra for the epilogue.

Selene: *rubs her chin* Now that's interesting.

Kristine: But before we start, I want you to meet the special guests for today, Hikaru Matsumoto and Aika Kujyou.

Hikaru: Hi! *waves*

Aika: Konichiwa.

Hikaru: Woah! Never thought we'll be having an appearance in the dialogue.

Aika: Yeah, so do I *expressionless façade*

Kristine: Don't worry, the others will get their chances, but the story must begin now.

Selene: Grand Chase belongs to KoG, but the authoress owns the plot. Xander and Alyssa are the characters she just made up for the story.

* * *

Two figures strolled through the forest fields, brightened by the sun's rays. The ground was covered with a blanket of verdant grass, and birds chirped as they spread their elegant wings and landed on the branches of robust trees. Various flowers were in full bloom, providing places for the butterflies to perch on and suck on their nectar.

"Ok, Xander, just where are you taking me?" the female elf asked with a questioning look.

"Just wait and see, Alyssa," the male elf replied.

They went until they finally stopped at their destination. A huge tree stood out from the rest, its height the tallest one so far. In front of it stood two wooden crosses, markers of the two elves who had been buried there, the dirt mounds now adorned with plant life.

"Don't tell me…" Alyssa Skysilver couldn't utter another world.

"Today's the death anniversary of our predecessors," Xander Lionheart replied. "In commemoration of their greatest sacrifice to defeat Kaze' Aaze."

At that, the real purpose of the trip finally sunk in the archer's mind. Both Xander and Alyssa had been appointed as successors of Ryan Woodsguard and Lire Eryuell respectively by the elders. The first time they heard of the two of them, they were still training to improve their skills, Xander as a druid and Alyssa as an archer. They have been friends with them for a long time, with Ryan and Lire sometimes assisting them as they learned the ropes. Unfortunately, the heroes had to part ways with them when the teachers were appointed to the Grand Chase. But still, they fulfilled the promise of returning to them when they had some free time.

Now, both Xander and Alyssa had obtained the highest ranks that were also given to Ryan and Lire. From being a Druid, Xander was now a Xenocider, with the Storm Blades as his weapons, which could also be merged into one Storm Pike. He also possessed the ability to transform into a Magnus Dan. As for Alyssa, she was proclaimed as Eryuell Island's second Nova, being able to wield the schematic weapon designed for the elite archers, the Composite Bow.

They smiled faintly as the sight of their predecessors' graves, though there was also a trace of sadness of their expressions. Both Ryan and Lire had become lovers throughout the course of their journey together with the rest of the Grand Chase, with a bright future ahead of them. It was truly tragic that they died in the epic battle against Kaze'Aaze, the root cause of destruction. But still, it was also a sweet moment, for they didn't let death stand in the way of everlasting love.

"Yo, Ryan," Xander greeted Ryan's grave with a grin.

"Hey there, Lire," Alyssa smiled serenely to Lire's grave. She sat down and placed bouquets of white flowers on the grass near their resting places, one of each of them.

"What's with the white flowers?" the male elf asked curiously.

"Don't you see? They're the ones Ryan usually gave to Lire every time they go on dating," the archer replied, slightly annoyed. "And I admit, it did look beautiful as adornment on Lire's hair." The frown was later replaced with a smile. "I believe it has become a symbol of eternal love for them, so I decided to pick these flowers and offer them to both of them as a reminder of how much love can conquer all, even in death."

The recent Xenocider nodded in agreement, finally understood with what she was talking about. "I see."

The current Nova stood up and gazed at him. "It surely is memorable having them as friends, isn't it?"

The male teenager approached her and smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yep, it surely is."

_- Flashback -_

"_Aww… man, it's so difficult," Xander complained with a battered breath, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his arm. He had attempted to chop down the training dummy with Titan Axe, one of the druid's signature attacks, with his training weapon, yet he was already worn out before he could successfully take it down._

"_You have to force more power into your chopping action," Ryan advised. "You have to strike harder."_

"_Oh, ok," the trainee commented, understood with the advice. "But please, let's have a break first. My muscles are killing me right now."_

_After a short break, the training session resumed, with Xander taking the suggestion in his mind._

_He closed his moss-green eyes, clearing the mind of distractions and focusing on his goal. When he reopened them, he charged at the target right away, striking the seasoned wood a few times before slamming down for the final attack._

"_Titan Axe!"_

_The finale was the loud thwacking sound of the axe, its blade finally slicing the wooden post clean. The dummy flew away a few centimeters into an arc before it plopped down onto the grass._

_Seeing that he had finally accomplished what he was looking for, he growled in joy. "I did it! I finally did it!"_

"_See, what did I tell ya?" the mentor grinned, latching an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Just make sure your axe strikes hard on where it's supposed to hit, and you'll get it."_

_Meanwhile, Lire was busy guiding Alyssa on her archery training. The blond elf had noticed her friend's difficulty in mastering Shooting Star, one of the archer's special skills. Her arrows just ended up scattered everywhere, missing the bull's-eye of every target board._

"_You just have to adjust the aim a little more," the Nova said, gently positioning the hands of her trainee until it turned out just right. "Concentrate on the spot, and visualize that you're going to get the targets spot-on."_

_The archer sighed, taking a deep breath and exhaling before focusing back on where she was supposed to hit. Once she was ready, she pulled the string of her training bow, holding the arrow steadily between her fingers, and she yelled._

"_Shooting Star!"_

_With a twang from the string release, the arrow flew and multiplied, spiraling outward towards the target boards. The sharp tip of each arrow finally landed on the bull's-eye._

_The short-haired elven girl couldn't believe she accomplished it. "Wow! Just as I wanted!" She smiled at her friend. "Thank you."_

_Lire smiled back at her. "You're welcome."_

_- End of Flashback -_

"It's really sad that we had to say goodbye to them, because they had to go on a journey with the Grand Chase," Alyssa couldn't help but to feel lonely as she recalled the moment.

Her companion nodded in reply. "Never thought it would be the last time we see them alive and well."

_- Flashback -_

"_You're going already?" Alyssa asked as she and Xander watched their mentors pick up bags filled with the essentials for the quest._

"_Yes, Alyssa," the Nova replied with a sad smile on her face. "But I promise you that by the time we come back, we'll bring home something for you."_

"_Wow! Can't wait!" her apprentice cheered._

"_I wish you good luck on your adventure with your girlfriend, dude," the druid said, bumping knuckles with Ryan._

"_Thanks. Just continue honing your skills, both of you. They may come in handy someday," the Xenocider spoke in gratitude._

"_Don't worry, we will," his trainee assured, a grin plastered on his face._

"_See you later, guys," Lire waved at then goodbye, her lover doing the same._

"_Bye, have a safe trip," their friends waved back at them as they watched their mentors walking away from the forest, the orange-haired druid wrapping an arm around his significant other's waist._

_- End of Flashback –_

"Believe me, their tragic death after the epic battle was a great loss for us," the current Nova's pale green eyes started to water at the memory of their demise.

The present Xenocider simply nodded, tightening his grip on her. "I know, but what mattered the most was that our world is now safe."

_- Flashback -_

_Kaze'Aaze was finally defeated by the Grand Chase, biting the dust. They used the last ounce of their strength to take her down, and every one of them had sustained severe injuries and no longer had the power to stand up anymore._

"_How are you feeling?" Lire asked, crawling closer to her boyfriend, wincing at the pain screaming inside her._

"_So bad…" Ryan replied, blood trickling from his mouth, groaning from the torturing feeling. "Damn, I couldn't even stand up."_

"_Me too…" she murmured in a frail voice, attempting to move her hand to his shoulder. It was hard work because of the cacophony of lacerations overwhelming her body, but it was successful. "It's one tough fight, isn't it?"_

_His moss-green eyes met her emerald ones warmly, his crimson-stained lips pulling into a sad smile as he reached out to her, pulling her close to his arms. "Yeah, it is."_

_After a moment, their gaze was set at the sky above them, light cracking through the obscure clouds, bringing life to such a cold, dark place._

"_I wonder how they are right now. How will they react to the fact that we can't go back to them?" the elven archer asked._

"_Don't worry, they'll soon accept it," the druid answered. "We have already done our part to make sure our world is safe for all of us, and now, it's their turn to do the job."_

"_I agree," she understood. They could feel their vision growing darker with each passing second, their skin slowly becoming cold to the touch._

"_Looks like Gaia called out to us," her words were soft. "Our life force will soon be taken away from us and we'll be warmly welcomed into her arms."_

_He nodded in reply, knowing that their end was coming near. "I know, and this time, we will surely go back to her, together, with you by my side."_

_Her lips slowly curled into a faint smile at his words. "I love you… Ryan."_

_He smiled back at her, his last words forming out of his mouth like it was a swan song. "I love you, too… Lire."_

_And with that, they took their last breath, their faces calm and peaceful, their souls welcomed into the heavenly realm of the goddess herself._

_- End of Flashback –_

Alyssa had clamped her mouth with her hand as she sobbed, tears cascading down from her closed eyelids.

Xander didn't need to ask or speak about the reason why. Everyone had grieved for the death of their elven heroes, a great loss to all of them. Yet, it provided both him and Alyssa an opportunity to continue their legacy.

_- Flashback -_

_The forest elves gathered in front of the biggest tree to witness the burial of Ryan and Lire. Two graves were dug up six feet below the ground. Their bodies were shrouded with white cloth, bundled up like babies, each secured with a rope knotted tightly with a long tail at the end to act as a handle._

"_May those two souls be welcomed to Gaia's celestial realm," one of the elders spoke in prayer. "And may their bodies be one with the rich soil that will always provide life to the forest, our humble adobe, our habitat."_

_The druid and the archer just stood in silence as their watched their friends' corpses being gradually lowered to the dug-out ground. Each one of the elves had to throw up a mound of dirt to conceal the bodies, and they participated._

_But before the ceremony was finally over, another elder was there to speak. "Xander Lionheart and Alyssa Skysilver, please come here in front."_

_The mentioned elves wondered why they were called as they approached the elders. They thought in their minds, _What's going on?

"_These two shall become the new guardians of the forest," the old elf declared. _

_Mouths hung open as if they've seen a ghost, the shocked expressions evident on each face._

"_Wait, what?" Alyssa couldn't help but to feel astonished, too._

"_Ok, can you please tell us what's going on?" Xander questioned curiously, searching for any reason for that shenanigan._

_The third elder came to them and explained, "Before Ryan and Lire left on a journey to defeat the evil queen, they had asked us a favor. Since they had done excellently in protecting the forest, we granted their request. They had chosen both of you to be their successors, and it's our duty to appoint both of you as such. They believed that one day, once they depart to the other side, you'll carry on the mission of protecting the forests dutifully."_

"_And to signify the start of your occupation, they had left something for you," the first elder gestured them towards a wooden chest._

_The chosen ones looked at the chest with interest, inspecting for any lock or keyhole, but there was none. It was just a simple chest with a lid that could be easily opened with a flip, but it was once protected with a magic force acting as a barrier. The elders had already broken the seal right before they transferred the chest to the burial grounds for the appointment._

_And so, they took a deep breath and opened the lid. What they saw inside made them catch their breath._

_Inside the chest were brand-new outfits specially made for the new guardians, as well as their own set of weapons. For Xander, it was an axe forged by blacksmiths, designed after Ryan's signature weapon, yet adjusted to improve its attack strength whenever the druid wielded it. As for Alyssa, her bow was patterned after the design of the one used by Lire, its handle tweaked to fit the present archer's hands. Also included in the chest were quivers for her arrows, mission scrolls for job advancement, and even a letter signifying the last will of their predecessors._

_Curious, the orange-haired male picked up the envelope, opened it, and showed it to the girl so that they could both read it._

_**Dear Xander and Alyssa,**_

_**If you have read this letter, this mean we've already departed towards Gaia. It was really a painful choice, but we have to make sacrifices to save the world, including our place called home.**_

_**And so, with that, we entrust you with the possessions in this chest, and the task to safeguard the forest. We believe that you both continue to grow and improve your abilities as you combat the evil plaguing the world, and to carry on the legacy that we've left behind.**_

_**We wish both of you the best of luck. May the Goddess bless you and guide you on your journey. Our sprits will endow you with strength whenever you need it.**_

_**Your comrades and mentors,**_

_**Ryan and Lire**_

"_So it's true. They've done so much to ensure safety and peace of this forest," the blond-haired female said, reflecting on the letter's message._

"_And now, it's our turn to accept the baton they passed," Xander smiled confidently. Their gazes were now settled on the crowd before them and he started voicing their declaration. "Fellow elves, it is an honor that we're chosen as successors of the legendary elven heroes of the Grand Chase."_

"_And as guardians of the forests, it is our job to protect our home," Alyssa added. "We will make sure that nothing will harm our habitat."_

"_For Ryan."_

"_And Lire."_

_They raised their joined hands. "We shall continue the legacy and not let their sacrifice be in vain! We are now the new heroes!"_

_And with that, the crowd cheered, together with a few whistles and cat calls, spirits lifting in ecstasy._

_- End of Flashback –_

"And now, here we are, becoming who we are right now, the current generation of forest watchmen," Xander commented, his moss-green orbs meeting his partner's emerald irises.

"Yep," Alyssa agreed. "We sure do."

Suddenly, a gust of wind swept over them, whipping their hair and washing their skin with its coolness. They both set the gaze to its direction.

"Look like our mentors acknowledged our presence," she spoke calmly.

Her companion simply nodded in reply. "Let's just say it's their way of speaking their gratitude for visiting their resting place here."

The recent Nova loosened the Xenocider's hold on her. "By the way, we must go back to the castle. If we do, we may arrive there by sunset."

"Yep, better get going now." He turned away from the graves, but not without casting one last glance at them. "Goodbye, Ryan and Lire. We must go now."

"See you later," she greeted them farewell. And with that, they walked away.

As the elves strolled through the trees and the overgrown grass, the butterflies landed on the white flowers, ready to rest there.

_May we see each other again, our friends._

* * *

Aika: *holding up her cleaver*

Hikaru: Hey, Aika, are you going to do your killing spree again?

Aika: None of your concern. I'll be back late at night.

Hikaru: *sigh* oh well, suit yourself.

Kristine: *looks at the readers* Anyway, review if you like this story so much and stay tuned for the next one-shot of the series… ^^


	2. Of Hope and Second Chances

Kristine: Hello there, mates! Here's the next story of GC Inheritance series. You're going to witness –

*An explosion was heard nearby*

Kristine: What the? *runs towards the origin of the explosion, only to see Naomi and Arme running around with colorful dust surrounding them, their bodies caked with the powdery substance*

Naomi: Ooooh… Pretty.

Arme: Hey, give me back those bombs! Grrrr…

Kristine: Ummm… Hikaru, what's going on?

Hikaru: Well, Arme was experimenting with another set of her potions when Naomi grabbed a bunch of those colored powder bombs and threw one to the ground for testing. Unfortunately, it sent off a thick blanket of smoke so we had to open the door to release it. And worse, Naomi was so fascinated that she threw another bomb as she ran away, cheering.

Kristine: *smacks her own hand against the palm* Crazy… *lets out an exasperated sigh* While the chaos still ensues between Naomi and Arme, we shall begin the story.

Hikaru: Do I have to repeat the disclaimer? *sigh* Fine. Grand Chase and characters belong to KoG, but the authoress owns the plot, Andrew and Makoto.

* * *

It was a serene afternoon with the sun setting as a male figure took a stroll on the grassy field of the graveyard, carrying a bouquet of dark purple flowers. His eyes and neatly-trimmed hair were of the same color as the flowers, and he was clad in the male version of the Battle Mage robe.

Andrew Skyward gazed intently at the grave stones of his mentor and the previous leader of his partner's guild. He was chosen as Arme Glenstid's successor shortly after the famous Grand Chase magician's death. She was one of the heroes who nobly gave up her own life to save the world from destruction, using the last ounce of her energy in her final attack. The members of the Violet Mage guild had mourned for the loss of their leader, including him, who had been her apprentice back then. Whenever she was not busy with the missions assigned by the Knight Master, she would sometimes visit him and taught him the spells she had used before, passing on the knowledge that would surely come in handy in his own travels.

The male wizard placed the bouquet on the surface of Arme's grave, his lilac orbs radiating in the setting sun's warm rays. "Hello there, Mistress, how's your time with Lass?" he asked as if he could see her through the epitaph.

It was quite daunting at first, but he had accepted the quirky fact that her lover was none other than Lass Isolet, the youngest leader of the Silver Cross Assassins, the Striker with the stealth and agility to slay enemies as swiftly as possible. The boy had heard the tale of a thief who was used as a puppet by the evil queen to do the job of annihilating innocent lives. After hearing Lass talking about it to his apprentice, he had discovered that the silver-haired boy was the thief mentioned on the tale, and the evil queen was none other than Kaze'Aaze, finally defeated in the Grand Chase's epic battle.

The magician smiled as he remembered the times he had shared with his mistress. "You know, I'm lucky to have you as my teacher, because you had taught me that everything is possible as long as I believe in myself." He chuckled softly. "Yep, I used to be a bit hesitant back then."

_- Flashback -_

"_Remember, Meteor requires the most concentration, even more than rest of the Mage spells," Arme said. "Focus. Visualize that you'll shoot out huge flaming rocks from the sky, powerful enough to strike."_

"_Ummm… are you sure about this?" Andrew asked uneasily. "I know it's one of the most advanced magic spells, and I'm just an apprentice."_

_The battle mage rested her hand on his shoulder and gazed at him intently. When she spoke, her voice contained an air of authority. "You wanted to learn it, remember? Just believe in yourself, set aside the fear of impossibility. Be confident."_

"_Ok, Mistress, I'll try…" the male beginner replied. He focused once more on his training. His previous tries had been failures because of distractions and thoughts of low self-esteem._

_Taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes, he began channeling onto his mana, the energy flowing in a single direction, surrounding him. Once he had gathered enough power, he began casting the spell with a cry._

"_Meteor!"_

_What he visualized in his mind had become reality. Flaming rocks rained down from up above and crashed onto the ground, incinerating the training dummies and the grass._

_The female magician clapped her hands, cheering exuberantly. "Wow! You did it!"_

"_I did?" he wondered as he took in the sight in front of him, then joyfulness radiated his features as he raised his fist to the air. "Yes! Finally!"_

"_High five!" Arme held out her palm and her apprentice smacked his own to hers. "See? What did I tell you? Just believe in yourself and anything will be possible."_

"_I got it, Mistress," the male wizard agreed, still smiling._

"_And now, as for your reward, how about a slice of my cherry pie?"_

"_Yay! Thanks so much!"_

"_No problem. Now go on with your training. I'll prepare the meal later."_

_- End of Flashback –_

"Mmmm… I could still enjoy the taste of your signature pie even though you're no longer here in this world," the present Battle Mage went on. "Thanks for letting me share the goodness, together with your lover."

But he ceased talking after sensing someone was near him. He spoke once more, not leaving the spot he was in. "Alright, I know you're watching me nearby. You better come out now."

A figure suddenly emerged from a tree nearby, leaping from its branches and landing gracefully on the soft grass. It was a female thief, with long argentine hair bound into a ponytail and sapphire blue eyes. A headband was attached diagonally to the top of her head, slightly concealed under her bangs, with a symbol that matched that tattoo on her upper arm. She was wearing the female version of the Striker armor, and the signature weapon, the Nodachi, rested securely in its scabbard, attached to its sword belt.

"Sorry for disturbing your time with your predecessor, Andrew, but I just can't let the day pass without paying a visit to my sensei," Makoto Silverwind apologized as she walked towards the grave beside Arme's resting place. She gently laid down a bunch of white daisies onto the surface of her master's gravestone. "Hey there, Master. It's been a long time, eh?" she asked as if she could see the presence of her mentor in front of her.

"Well, you sure had changed a lot since the day you started learning his techniques," the male wizard remarked.

"Yep," the girl agreed, stretching her arms to relax. "It's really worth the hardship I've gone through."

_- Flashback -_

"_See, I told you. Mastering that skill is not a walk in a park," Lass said with a reprimanding look at his apprentice, who was now panting. Her skin was grazed with slashes and dirt. "It really took me months to perfect it."_

"_But I wanted to be like you, Sensei," Makoto's breath was still unstable from fatigue. "I'm willing to do everything, even if it means putting aside the luxury of pleasurable living."_

_The Striker shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "You're quite stubborn." He then smiled faintly. "But I admire your perseverance."_

_The female thief struggled to stand up, but her legs felt mushy like jelly, so she stumbled down once more._

_Lass approached her and reached out his hand. "Better rest now, my apprentice. We'll resume training once your condition's stabilized to normal rates."_

_Makoto smiled and grasped his hand, rising to her feet slowly. "Thanks, Master."_

_After a week's worth of rest, the training went on._

_The trainee ran swiftly like a hurricane as kunais whooshed towards her. With quick strokes of her hands, she threw a bunch of her own set of kunais as self-defense, colliding with the ones flying towards her with a clang before they fell down to the ground._

"_Impressive," the Striker commented. "Looks like you're ready to master the technique."_

_Makoto's blue eyes widened. "Do you think so, Sensei?"_

_The silver-haired male nodded. "Now let's get started."_

_After some time, the moment of truth was finally here._

_The girl was in her position, breathing deeply and willing herself to focus. "I'm ready."_

_At that, Lass signaled with a wave of a hand. "Go!"_

_The training dummies starting moving towards her hastily, encircling her like predators seeking for prey._

Now!

"_Raven Walker!"_

_Makoto spun her body round and round, creating a huge tornado that generated a huge blast of wind. The kunais flew like arrows, piercing the dummies before they exploded with a bang._

_At the end of that stunt, the adolescent thief halted with a polished pose, her head bowed and one knee bent._

_Her predecessor clapped his hands as she stood up, applauding. "Excellent. You have finally proven that you're suited to be my successor."_

_Makoto smiled at him, feeling proud of her accomplishment. "Arigatou gozaimasu," she bowed in gratitude._

"_No problem," the male Striker patted his hand on her shoulder, his smile widening. "How about some cherry pie as a reward? Arme had made a batch for us earlier."_

_At that, the female perked up. "Sure I would love to."_

_- End of Flashback –_

"Mmm-mm… Yep, your mistress' cherry pie is one of the best I've ever tested," Makoto recalled the taste of that treat, as if it still lingered in her mouth and coated her tongue.

"But it's a shame that they had to leave us behind due to their obligation to save the world," Andrew's violet orbs were dull with melancholy as the memory of their departure played in his mind like a tape recorder with the play button pushed down.

"I know. I felt the same way."

_- Flashback -_

"_So that's how you ended up falling in love with Arme, isn't it, Sensei?" Makoto took in all what he narrated with a lovely smile, sitting next to her mentor, Arme and Andrew under the shade of a tree, the sky turning a bright – orange pink because of the descending sun._

_Lass nodded, holding his beloved close in his arms. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't receive a second chance to live, for she was my hope, by beloved angel in disguise." He then pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, making the cherubic mage giggle affectionately._

"_By the way, I have important news to tell you," the Battle Mage's tone became serious and business-like._

"_Well, what is it?" the male apprentice asked curiously, closing the spell book he was reading._

_Arme's tranquil smile was replaced with a frown. "Lass and I will be leaving tomorrow morning. I'm sorry…"_

_That decision made their students' jaws drop. "Again?" Makoto's sapphire irises were wide as saucers._

"_But why?" Andrew was still in disbelief._

"_As I said before, Arme and I are part of the Grand Chase, and we have the obligation to save the world," the Striker explained. "The upcoming battle will be a tough one, and we just want both of you to be out of harm's way. So sad to say, we have to leave both of you behind."_

"_This is outrageous!" the female thief snapped in a raging fit. "I want to come with you!"_

"_No, Makoto! Stop!" the male wizard gripped her shoulder, attempting to calm her down. "The enemy is too powerful for us. We don't stand a chance."_

"_My apprentice is right," Arme said. Her mouth moved once more in a serene smile, as if it would be the last time. "Whether we'll return or not, always remember that we'll always be there to guide you, and to make you grow and mature as you continue to hone your skills and to carry on our name."_

_The silver-haired girl sighed and gently nudged her comrade's hold off her shoulder. "Alright, I know it'll be uncertain whether you'll survive or not but…" she smiled confidently. "Andrew and I will go through it. We'll make sure we do our best to be like both of you. Right, Andrew?" She gazed at her partner assumingly._

_The male magician nodded in agreement. "Yep. All I can say to both out mentors is… Good luck!" He flashed a thumbs-up sign to both Lass and Arme, grinning._

"_Yep, good luck," Makoto imitated him._

_Arme giggled. "Thanks."_

"_No problem," the trainees chorused. The male thief simply pulled out a half-smile._

_- End of Flashback –_

"And sadly, it was the last happy moment we had with our mentors, before they sacrificed their lives," Andrew's voice was laced with loneliness now.

Crestfallen tears had started to sting Makoto's eyes, but she fought the urge to break down and weep.

_- Flashback -_

_Lass groaned as severe pain throbbed throughout his whole body, blood oozing out of his mouth and wounds, the red liquid staining his clothes. His katana was laid on the battleground not far from him, its once sharp blade now tainted and dull._

"_Don't over-exert yourself, Lassie," Arme placed a gloved hand onto his chest, wincing at the excruciating torture overwhelming her fragile body like a thousand needles, cuddling closer to her significant other with a faint smile gracing her crimson-dirtied face. The Striker wouldn't mind if she used that nickname, as long as it wasn't done in public. Her battle staff was laid askew, its violet crystal already shattered._

"_Are you ok, Arme?" the silver-haired male asked, wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her close to him as if it was the last living moment of his life._

_The violet-haired girl shook her head. "If only I have an ounce of mana left to heal you, but sadly…" she attempted to move her body again, but it only resulted in pain screaming inside her again, making her squeeze her eyes shut and groan softly. "I can't move…"_

"_Damn…" Lass muttered under his breath, but they had no choice but to savor their last moment together, because their end was coming near._

_At the sight of sunlight cracking through the black, cheerless sky, both mage and thief smiled faintly. "It's a wise decision that we leave something behind for them," Arme said. "Because we can't return to them."_

"_I know…" her boyfriend agreed, placing his hand on her head. "Death may have come to take us both, but we have no regrets, for we have done our part. I believe that one day, they will be the next to receive the title."_

_As time ensued, their eyes had grown dimmer, their once normal pulses gradually dwindling down to close to nothing, but they still held onto each other._

"_I love you, Lass…" Arme murmured, slowly closing her eyes._

"_I love you, too, Arme…" Lass replied in a soft tone, joining her in what would be their inevitable fate._

_And so, they ceased breathing. Death had finally claimed them in its grasp._

_- End of Flashback –_

The female Striker bit her lip, fighting back a sob, but tears had finally coursed through her cheeks. "How reckless of them…" she muttered, her voice containing a trace of anger.

The Battle Mage fished through his pocket for a handkerchief. "That's enough, Makoto," he commanded in a gentle tone. "Nothing will change what happened in the past. What matters right now is the present time, with their knowledge as our guide to face the challenges."

"I know…" she accepted the hankie, wiping her tears with it and blowing out the snot out of her stuffy nose before smiling faintly. "I'm glad the two organizations decided to congregate or the burial. Different as they may be, they joined together for that memorable moment."

_- Flashback –_

_It was truly unusual, but the Violet Mage guild and the Silver Cross Assassins met for such a remarkable event: the burial of their leaders. There were quite a few who wept, but the others simply stayed silent._

"_My fellow mages and wizards, I know the death of Arme Glenstid was such a great loss, but her sacrifice was for the sake of this world," the representative of the mage guild spoke. _

"_And may the soul of our honorable guild leader rest in peace," the thief representative added. "Our methods may be swift and brutal, but the motive is for a good cause."_

_Makoto and Andrew watched the remains being brought down to the burial grounds in accordance to the customs. There was nothing else but silence as the soil was dug back to where it came from._

_But after the period of melancholy comes a new opportunity. The representatives stood next to each other. "Makoto Silverwind and Andrew Skyward, please step forward."_

_The two did as told, but not without questions running through their minds._

Why are they calling us?

Did we do something that makes them watch us closely?

I hope it's something good… or is it something bad?

_The thief spokesperson cleared his throat before moving on. "The two of you are called because we have important news for you." He then gazed intently at them with a solemn tone. "Arme and Lass had chosen you to be their successors."_

_The two apprentices were now in the state of puzzlement. _Is it true? Or is it simply just a dream that needs to be snapped out of? _They wondered with mixed emotions._

"_They had chosen you because they believed both of you have potential to be our next role models," the female wizard counterpart explained. "Both of you may be apprentices, but you have demonstrated such determination to hone your abilities." She smiled. "And with that, they have something for you."_

_A treasure chest was carried by two men, a wooden box with side handles and embellishments crafted with pure gold, flowing in both straight and curved lives. There was a keyhole at its center as protection from being opened by criminals. Judging by its size, it weighed at around ten kilograms._

"_Since the chest contains what's necessary for your new path, you have the honor to open it," the male held out a golden key, handing it over to the deceased leader's student._

_Makoto accepted the key and moved closer to the chest with Andrew, slotting it into the hole. With a turn and a clicking sound, it was unlocked, and she slowly lifted the lid open. What was inside made their mouths gap open in surprise._

"_Oh snap…"_

"_What in the world?"_

_The contents were placed neatly as if long-forgotten, but they looked brand-new. Aside from the usual job advancement scrolls, they had new outfits and their own set of weapons. Makoto's thief outfit was patterned after armored ninjas, with a mouth mask to complete the set, plus her own set of twin daggers designed after her master's but with handle adjusted for a comfortable grip. As for Andrew, his mage outfit was a mix of elegance and simplicity, with a staff to match his preferred height. But if there were normal gifts, there were also weird ones, like Arme's recipe book of desserts and even a map to Lass' hidden stash of kunais and shurkens._

_After sorting through the contents, they stared at a sealed envelope. Andrew picked it up and pried off the seal, opening the envelope to reveal a letter. He unfolded the paper and read it with the female thief._

_**Makoto and Andrew,**_

_**We entrust you with the possessions included in this box as our parting gift, before we embark on what may be our last journey. Our plan to defeat the evil queen is truly a difficult one, with huge risks involved, but it must be done for the sake of our world.**_

_**Put them to good use, for the road to heroism isn't a walk in a park. Both of you may need all the help you can get, and your training with us is just the start. We hope that what's in this box may serve as building blocks, a preparation for your upcoming journey. **_

_**May our shadows guide you every step of your way.**_

_**Your senseis,**_

_**Lass and Arme**_

"_Mistress…" Andrew couldn't believe what he was reading. The female beside him simply hung her head down, finally accepting that with Kaze'Aaze's fate finally sealed, their mentors' lives were the price to pay._

_But they didn't stay disconsolate for long; it gave them a chance to show what they would do. When they came out of their stupor, their expressions became serious and determined._

"_Fellow thieves," Makoto started in behalf of the Silver Cross Assassins._

"_And fellow mages," Andrew resumed for the Violet Mages._

"_Let's not put their greatest sacrifice in vain."_

"_For what they did is for our sake, an act of bravery that all of us must emulate."_

_Then their faces beamed, lips curving upward and eyes glowing with resolve._

"_Silver Cross Assassins, let's strike towards justice, for Lass' sake," the female ended the speech with a bow, and her fellow guild mates returned the greeting._

"_May Arme's greatest fight be our inspiration to master our magic for the sake of many people; let's raise our voice and sharpen our minds towards victory!" Andrew adjourned for his fellow magicians, and they applauded loudly, bringing life to that otherwise gloomy occasion._

_- End of Flashback –_

"And so, we stand here before you, Mistress and Sensei, as our guilds' rising stars," Andrew spoke once more.

Makoto grinned, showing off her teeth. "Yep. I bet the two of you would be jealous on how much honor we have been given, even more than you had."

Then a huge gust of wind brushed past them, its coolness penetrating their skins. It added a gentle touch to an otherwise normal visit to the graveyard.

"I guess it's their way of saying thank you," the male Battle Mage looked up towards the late orange sky.

The female Striker nodded. "Yep. Come on; let's head back to the castle. I hope there will be dinner for both of us."

The purple-haired wizard let out a chuckle. "And now, you think about food."

"Well, I can't help it," she scratched the back of her head, a sheepish grin plastered on her façade.

And so, both thief and mage left the resting place of their predecessors with a smile, the wind still blowing and swaying the petals of the flowers still encased in their bouquets.

* * *

*Later*

Naomi: Mmmmmm… *mouth is covered with duct tape and she was tied to a chair with her hands handcuffed and more ropes tying her arms close to the sides*

Ryuu: There, that should do it.

Naomi: *struggles while trying to coax him to untie her and remove the duct tape* Mmmm-Mmmnn-Nnngh!

Ryuu: Not a chance. You have gone too far.

Kristine: Phew… Please review if you like this.

Hikaru: And stay tuned for the next part of the GC Inheritance series. ^^


	3. Of Love and Friendship

Hikaru: *busy sharpening her weapon, wearing protective goggles*

Kristine: Is that a Swiss Army knife?

Hikaru: Nope, a switchblade knife. Sure, it functions like a Swiss Army knife, but it only has a blade concealed inside instead of various thingamajigs squeezed to fit.

Kristine: I see… Lemme try! *reaching for the weapon*

Hikaru: -moves her knife away- oh, no, no, no. It's not a toy! You can get cut if not held properly.

Kristine: -still adamant- Awww… come on… pleaaaaseeee

Hikaru: I said no! And I mean it!

Kristine: *successfully snatches it away from Hikaru* nyahahaha! Catch me! –runs-

Hikaru: Hey! Come back here! *chases her, exasperated*

Selene: *sigh, looks at the readers* She doesn't own Grand Chase, or Jin, or even Amy. Only the plot, Stella and Xiaoyu are her ideas. The terms used are based on the GC PH version.

* * *

It was a breezy day as a teenage girl sat like an Indian, closing her eyes and uniting herself with nature. Her once waist-long flaming red hair had been trimmed until it reached past her shoulders, bundled up into a ponytail. She was clad in the female version of the Deva armor, and the twin Vajras were concealed underneath her sash.

After a long while, she lifted her eyelids, revealing amber irises that were close to gold, gazing at an ornate tomb engraved with the name of her master. The scent of burning incense sticks wafted in the air, bathing the area around her with its fragrance. A bouquet of white daisies rested on its pedestal, its petals swaying.

"You have taught me before to be one with nature, to have a calm mind. And I can still sense you through your resting place," Xiaoyu Wang said. She was reputed to be the rising star of the newly-reformed Silver Knights, once established by Victor, who had betrayed them after going to the dark side, before it was revived by her master, Jinnosuke Crimsonred, or simply known as Jin of the Grand Chase. Along with the rest of the crew, Jin had fought valiantly in the greatest fight against Kaze'Aaze, and his life was tragically lost as the price for victory. His fellow guild mates in Silver Land, including Xiaoyu herself, had considered him a hero worthy of a grand burial, thanking him for his efforts to bring the Silver Knights back in shape.

Just then, a sad melody rang in her ears, and the female fighter turned her head to see who played it. It was another girl, clad in Sistina get-up. Instead of a Pandora, she held a violin, letting the bow slide gracefully against the strings with fluid precision. Her long pink hair flew in waves, and her chocolate brown eyes were hidden under her closed eyelids as she went with the flow of the music.

The red-head became curious. "Whatcha playing?"

"An elegy to Jin and his beloved star," Stella Galesong replied after finishing her performance. She laid down a bundle of pink roses, its petals matching the goddess' hair, onto the grave of her mentor, the elegant cement stone beside Jin's. "Great icons like her deserve a beautiful memorial service like this."

Stella's mentor was none other than Amy Aruha, the cheerful dancer that conquered the hero's heart. Jin had been her number one fan, something that was quite quirky for a seasoned martial artist like him. It was during their first encounter in Xenia that Jin became smitten by her, and his love for her had reached greater heights that not even death could tear them apart. Like the rest of the Grand Chase, she had breathed her last after defeating the evil queen.

But all was not lost for her; she became Amy's successor not long after the star's death, a new opportunity for her to shine.

"Well, yeah, you can say that," Xiaoyu stood up, brushing the dust off her pants. "Looks like your song was made for weeks."

"Not really, It took me just three days to finish," Stella scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "It just clicked throughout my head like a light bulb." Amy had been impressed by her gift of music, and her compositions were truly works of art.

"I see…" the red-head approached Amy's grave, crouching to run her fingers through the smooth surface of the name plate. "It's kinda weird, you know… with our mentors acting like love-sick puppies, and us having stark contrasts in our lifestyles, but if not because of them, we wouldn't have met and… become companions in our journey, especially now that you're famous."

The pop star simply nodded. "Just like what my teacher told me back them. You guys are truly my inspiration."

_- Flashback -_

_Amy was busy composing late at night, her work desk cluttered with heaps of crumpled paper scribbled with errors. Finding inspiration was hard, but putting the idea into fruition was much more troublesome than she expected. Her mouth let out a long yawn, and her eyes began drooping down with drowsiness, but she still fought the urge to sleep on the desk._

_A knock on her bedroom door came into her reverie, and although groggy, she still opened the door who wanted to come in. "Stella? Why going to my room at this time of the night?" She yawned again._

"_Gomenasai… I need your help, because I want to know how to be like you," the wanna-be star replied. "The one who always shows joy every time you perform, that makes you a significant asset in the Grand Chase. Please… I wanna know! I wanna know!" _

"_Okay! Okay! Just low down the volume!" the Sistina ushered her into her room before closing the door. She sat down beside her on the bed, laying her hand on her shoulder and gazing at her with sincerity. "Well, there's no exact answer to your question, but in my case, all it needs is inspiration."_

"_Inspiration?" her apprentice blinked, curious and interested._

_Amy nodded, and then her eyes looked up to the sparking night sky. "Inspiration may come from everywhere. My experience as an oracle in Xenia, the moments I have with the Grand Chase and my love for Jin all gave me the inspiration to compose. With that, imagination overflows, allowing me to go on."_

"_Really? Can I do that?"_

_Another nod. "Most importantly, inspiration comes from…" –her hand pointed to Stella's chest- "here. You just have to believe in yourself."_

"_I see…" the girl understood, and then gazed at the instrument. "I wish I can play a violin like you."_

"_Oh? That?" Amy was surprised. She carefully moved the violin away from her desk, showing to her. "You may, but you must complete your training as a Dancer first. You can't be a Muse if you don't know how to move like a ballet."_

"_Aww…" Stella protested, but cajoling like a spoiled brat just wouldn't solve anything._

_The Sistina yawned again. "I'll rest once I'm done with my work. Training will resume tomorrow afternoon. Good night."_

"_Oyasumi…" the rose-haired look-a-like finally left her alone, closing the door behind her._

_- End of Flashback –_

"Oh, now I get it," Xiaoyu said. "While yours is about inspiration, mine's about resolve. Master Jin had taught me about that."

_- Flashback -_

"_So that's how you became strong," the female fighter finally made sense with what her master had said as she watched him doing some punches and kicks, coupled with his Vajra techniques._

"_Yep, it's due to my love for Amy, as well as a fervent will to protect my companions, that makes me strong," Jin explained, still doing a few more martial artist moves before pausing for a break. "Resolve is the drive that makes people act and fight. Whether it is for oneself or for others, resolve acts like adrenaline, pushing the person towards what he or she really wanted." He them wiped the perspiration off his forehead with his lower arm. "How's your practice? Did you complete the task of practicing how to channel energy deep inside you for the burning ability?"_

_The red-headed girl nodded, which was a good sign._

"_Because that will be essential for the most powerful move of a Fighter."_

_The amber-eyed female blinked. "Finishing move? What's that?"_

"_I'll teach you. Just give me a moment," Jin reached for a towel and wiped his sweaty body. He then cupped some water from a nearby river to drink._

_After his break, the red-head was back to his Fighter outfit, except that his hair was now shoulder-length instead of spiky. "That finishing move is what Victor had taught me a long time ago. It's known as Fist of Ten Thousand Hells."_

"_Fist of Ten Thousand Hells?" It's a cool name," the girl's eyes sparkled in delight._

"_But it won't be easy to master. It involves a huge detonation of compressed chi that collides to the target after a hard stomp. That ball will be delivered by the fist itself." He then approached a training dummy. "Let me demonstrate."_

_The male martial artist closed his eyes, collecting a huge amount of physical energy until it showed an aura surrounding him. Then, all at once, the energy started to condense, damaging the dummy before he stomped his foot hard, making a huge depression, and unleashing the exploding circle towards it with a pumped-up punch. "Fist of Ten Thousand Hells!"_

_With that, the dummy crumpled under its massive force, the stuffing flying out and the wooden post cracking in two before it plopped onto the ground. The student became awestruck at the sight, jaw dropping._

_The master smiled. "Now, your turn."_

_Unlike him, Xiaoyu blundered as she did unleash unnecessary energy for the move, but the force was still weak, not enough to break the dummy. She kept on trying, but the result remain the same, until she became exhausted, panting._

_The Deva encouraged her by shouting and clapping. "Come on! Concetrate! Think about the reason why you fight and put that into action!"_

He's right… I should think of resolve, the reason why I'm here to train, why I wanted to be strong like him… _Xiaoyu calmed down and shut her eyes again, gathering the chi again and building it up. An image of her family, her loved ones that were mercilessly slain due to the destruction brought upon by the evil queen, visualized in her mind. _

_With that, her physical force became more robust and full of life as it started to squeeze into a huge ball. The dummy's cloth began to tear off like meat ripped by sharp teeth of a hungry animal as it came in contact with the glowing chi, and she stomped her foot as she rammed her fist towards it._

"_Fist of Ten Thousand Hells!"_

_The torn-up dummy flew a few feet into the air, the cotton stuffing scattering everywhere and the wood snapping with jagged edges. The wreckage finally hit the grass after a few seconds._

_The Vajra master approached and patted her head. "Way to go, Xiaoyu. Now you're one step closer towards becoming a great Fighter like me."_

_The young girl smiled. "Arigatou, Sensei."_

"_You're welcome," his mouth flashed a wide, toothy grin. "Amy's waiting for us. Let's go back home."_

_- End of Flashback –_

"And there goes the time when we have to say goodbye…" Stella sighed, her brown orbs fixed towards the pink-orange sky.

_- Flashback -_

"_Oh, fan frenzy that turned into romance… Now I get it…" Xiaoyu eyed her master with suspicion._

_Jin nodded, his hand on Amy's waist. The Sistina just giggled and kissed his cheek._

"_So, this is goodbye…" Stella trailed her words away, her mood now gloomy and flat. The masters' belongings were already packed, meaning they would be gone for a long time._

_The pop star put her hand on her apprentice's shoulder, attempting to lighten up with a faint smile on her face. "Don't worry, I know both of you can go on without us. The training Jin and I have given you… I hope that will be vital to your journey to keep our bequest alive."_

"_Don't worry, we will. Right, Stella?" the female red-head bound the wanna-be icon into a headlock, drilling her fist into her temple with a grin._

"_L-let go of me! I'm suffocating!" the pink-haired dancer exclaimed, struggling to free herself from the grip._

"_We will go now. Take care of yourselves," Jin and Amy waved their students goodbye before departing with their luggage._

"_Sayonara!" Xiaoyu waved back just as Stella yelled, "Good luck on your journey!"_

_- End of Flashback –_

"Never thought that it'll be the last time we see them alive," the present Sistina's smile was lacking the joy it usually associated, laden with misery.

The female Deva nodded. "Yeah, it such a great loss, and it sucks big time."

_- Flashback -_

_Jin started coughing out blood after trying to move his severely wounded body. His Vajras were no longer sharp; its once elegant adornments now tainted dark red. His Deva get-up was now reduced to rags, dirty and tattered._

"_Jinny…" Amy slowly crawled towards him, her Sistina outfit also nothing else but torn cloth bearing the ensanguined stains. Her Pandora had lost it charm, its power depleted. Her body felt like it was a rag doll requiring agonizing effort just to move without breaking it as she struggled to reach him._

_The male fighter took her hand, pulling her close to him. Despite the crimson blots and the condition of his clothes, Amy still felt the warmth of his embrace as she rested her face onto his chest._

_But the warmth gradually gave way to chills, and the heartbeat went on slower and slower, the countdown to their inerasable fate drawing near._

"_Damn… I can't move…" the fighter grunted, knowing that the ruins would be the last destination before the afterlife._

"_Me either…" the Dancer just clung to him even tighter, as if it would be their last moment together in the living realm. "I know we won't be able to go back to them anymore, and they're still…"_

"_Don't be afraid, my dear. I already informed our guild mates to leave behind our valuable possessions for them," her lover murmured into her sweet-smelling mane. "Just trust our successors and hope for the best. It's now time to do their part."_

_As thin blades of sunlight tore through the obscure skies, Jin's frown moved upside down, now smiling. "Look, Amy, the sun shines once more."_

_The girl could only move her head as she watched the illuminating glow bathing them in its radiance. She simply nodded, acknowledging what he said. "I hope we can dance again… in another place that is both serene and vibrant."_

_His breathing had turned shallow, his vision becoming dim and his body almost resembling a lifeless statue. "We will, my beautiful superstar. We will… in our paradise."_

_With that, their hearts finally stopped beating, ending their lives. Their souls were now free, towards the tranquil grassy fields of the afterlife._

_- End of Flashback –_

Stella's eyes were now moist with tears as she recalled the tragic news, but she quickly wiped them away. Crying won't bring them back. "And finally, the surprise for us."

'Yeah, I know… their burial, but not without leaving behind something for us," Xiaoyu's golden orbs were just fixed in Amy's grave, then shifted to her master's.

_- Flashback -_

_The rose-haired dancer couldn't stop bawling as Amy and Jin were lowered down into the deepest depths of the earth, the holes measured at six feet. The red-head just squeezed her hand as she tossed a bunch of flowers onto their coffins. Their time for jokes and wild fun was put aside for the moment of mourning._

_After the dirt was shoved back into the holes, burying the role-models, the apprentices began to walk away. But one of Jin's guild mates called out to them, attracting their attention. Their feet crunched the rocky dirt, flattening the grass, and they turned to face him._

"_You two must be the young girls they're talking about," Hideki, the raven-haired Silver Knight, said as he escorted them to the headquarters. "Our masters had left behind their parting gift for you before they departed."_

"_A parting gift?" Xiaoyu's eyebrow rose inquisitively at the mention of that._

"_Ooooh… I hope it'll be another set of fashion stuff," Stella became exuberant, leaving behind her gloomy façade._

"_Well, speaking of fashion, it's not too extravagant," Hideki scratched his cheek with a finger, making the dancer-in-training whine and pout. "Don't worry, the other stuff also suit well to the occasion of your next step. Both of you are not just apprentices anymore."_

"_Wait, are you saying that… we're promoted?" the female martial artist was mystified, and her companion ceased the childish whimpers that escaped from her mouth._

_He nodded, smiling proudly. "I'm honored to announce that both of you, Xiaoyu Wang and Stella Galesong, are now officially Master Jin's and Mistress Amy's successors respectively."_

_Stella now started moving to a little victory dance, while Xiaoyu received the key from the black-haired guy, who was now grinning. "A key? To what?"_

"_All the things they left behind for both of you are in this box," the guild member now revealed an ornate wooden treasure box, its adornment replicating the ones displayed at a museum. The central lock was golden, its keyhole fit just right. "You have the honor of opening it."_

_The red-head immediately inserted the key into the hole. With a twist, the box was unlocked, and she flipped the lid to look at the contents. Her breath caught at the sight, interrupting the dancer's waltz._

"_Hey! What's with the- Wow!" Stella's expression went from curious to shocked, following the gaze of the fighter-in-training._

_Inside the box were their outfits signifying their new roles. Stella's dancer outfit resembled the retro feel, with colors that stood out, including the matching headphones with a built-in tiny microphone. Even her chakrams just came together to compliment the outfit. As for Xiaoyu, her get-up screamed 'Kung-fu!' all over, with a white hooded sleeveless tracksuit and black baggy pants with blazing flames as its décor. The red edgings lined with gold and the ying-yang ornaments were just icings on the cake, along with her own gauntlet, customized to fit her hand. Aside from their new set of armor and weapons are the job advancement scrolls, as well as Amy's book of compositions and guides to stardom for Stella and Jin's manual to becoming the ultimate martial artist for Xiaoyu. Not to mention that he even left behind his girlfriend's posters and music CDs as keepsakes._

_Once the teenagers are done rummaging through the contents, they saw a cream-colored envelope sealed with the Silver Knights insignia. Xiaoyu picked it up and gently peeled the seal off to open, revealing a paper underneath. Stella snatched the folded sheet and moved the flaps to read together with the martial artist._

_**Xiaoyu and Stella,**_

_**We have decided to give you these possessions as proof of your capacity to become our successors. It's really a difficult decision to pass onto you the responsibility of continuing our guild's heritage, knowing that our next quest to save our world may be our last. But still, we know that both of you have extraordinary potential, and persistence to follow your dreams.**_

_**The path towards stardom and victory is long and tough, but we believe that both of you can do it. Hopefully, with the training we gave you and the friends you'll meet, you'll both succeed as heroes of the new Grand Chase.**_

_**We wish both of you good luck.**_

_**Your masters,**_

_**Jin and Amy**_

_The two girls simply smiled, knowing that their predecessors had great trust in them._

"_So, are you two now ready?" Hideki asked._

_Their reply was crystal clear, with a nod to each other and facing him with a grin plastered on their faces. "We're in."_

_- End of Flashback –_

After a long moment of silence, Xiaoyu's stomach growled. She blushed with embarrassment, which induced a giggled from the Sistina. But the same sound later erupted from Stella's tummy, and with that, they had one thought in mind.

They're both hungry for dinner.

The Deva quickly stood, and with a hasty farewell wave to the resting place of the lovers, she bolted away. "Last one to arrive is a turtle!"

The superstar's cheeks were now red as tomatoes, and her temper quickly flared as she chased her friend. "Come back here!"

But she stopped for a moment to salute to the graves of their teachers, her lips curved upward, before resuming the run, knowing that their spirits would glance back at their apprentices as they watched them grow up and mature.

Truly, love loves in mysterious ways, especially when Jin and Amy's eternal bond forged a friendship between two girls, the successors who followed their footsteps.

* * *

-Later-

Hikaru: ok, since you asked me how it works… *pushes the spring button, and the blade pops out*

Kristine: Oh, I see… *nods, but had received a huge bump on her head because of the brunette's huge smack*

Aika: *pulls out a huge card with the words "Please review. Stay tuned for the next one-shot."* Man, now I'm craving for some taiyaki…


	4. Fealty

Naomi: *sobbing like an infant*

Hikaru: Hey, what happened?

Naomi: I wanna have some pocky, but Ryuu refused to share it with me! *crying again*

Hikaru: *sigh* I'll buy you a pack. Just don't cry, ok?

Naomi: Yay! –hugs Hikaru- Arigatou gozaimasu!

Hikaru: You're most welcome.

Kristine: Same disclaimer, except that Alexa and Eric both belong to the authoress herself.

* * *

The Kanavan Cemetery was the burial place for chivalrous knights, and it was the destination for the apprentices of the two most famous icons ever existed.

One of them was a male, with mopped-up red hair and eyes matching the color, and his build was lean, showing off a bit of a muscle. His get-up was the male version of the Savior outfit, with his dual swords tucked neatly in their scabbards. Another was a female, her long indigo hair flown up to her waist, and her eyes were also similar. She stood out wearing the Abyss Knight armor, and the Tyrfing, entrusted to her after her promotion, was also tucked in its holder.

One of her gloves was encased in steel, as protection from the possible dangers of wielding such immense weapon, while the other was fingerless, with a purple stone at the back of her hand. With those magic gloves, she could regain control of the Tyfing's power without suffering the consequences. Not anyone can hold such weapon like that, for it involved risks, especially if lives will be taken for those foolish enough to get it.

Puffy white clouds drifted across the cerulean sky and the morning breeze touched their hair and skin as the pair strolled along the grassy ground, carrying flowers for their teachers. Elesis Sieghart and Ronan Erudon, the valiant sword-wielders of the Grand Chase team, became their predecessors, teaching them the tricks of the trade. Their honorable sacrifice, vanquishing the evil queen Kaze'Aaze at the cost of their lives, would never be forgotten by everyone.

Eric Bravesoul and Alexa Blackedge smiled as they offered the flowers to the resting place of their mentors. Just like the red-haired female and the indigo-haired boy, they had conflicting personalities. Eric was always known to be a hot-tempered confident risk-taker, while Alexa was the meticulous, hard-working lady who always looked for the right moment to jump in. For such opposite side of a coin, they have one thing in common: loyalty towards their cause.

"Hey there, Miss Red," the male Ssangeom wielder greeted the stone of his teacher. 'Miss Red' was what Eric has called Elesis, simply because of her signature hair, eye and dress color.

As for Alexa, she bowed like a templar ready to be blessed by the king, her calling having a touch of formality. "Greetings, Sir Erudon."

"Well, things had gone so well for us and our friends," he went on.

"And look at us, now as a Savior and an Abyss Knight, just like you two."

Both of them acknowledge the gravestones like they had a conversation with their masters. They believed that their souls would listen to every word they said.

Eric gazed at his Ssangeom proudly like prized treasures. With the dual swords he now wielded was the regard for people's safety. That was the trait of a genuine Savior, to protect others from harm. But back then, when Elesis was still alive, he just wielded a single sword as a rookie. He chuckled as memories flooded through him like videos on television.

_- Flashback -_

"_Ouch! What's that for?" the boy clutched his head at the spot where his mentor had bonked with a wooden sword. His face bore signs of wincing._

"_For acting like a wuss!" Elesis' tone was edged with strictness mixed with short temper. She was truly like her grandfather, Aerknard Zeke Sieghart, when it came to rage that exploded when someone tested their patience. "Stop acting like a brat and do as I say! Or you'll receive worse than that!"_

_Eric just pouted, his cheeks puffing out a bit while showing off an exasperated expression. Whining to escape would be a terrible idea._

_The Savior sighed, rage exhaling like steam from an engine. "Simply try again. I'll tell if you do it right."_

_Later, the male Knight resumed practicing the sword swings, first from top to bottom, then from side to side. The female red-head kept on barking whenever he blundered, and even gave him more smacks from her sword. But it didn't stop him from trying, like a brick wall showing cracks but still standing. After hundreds of tries, he was exhausted, sweating like a dog._

_But his perseverance paid off in the end. Elesis watched him do the swings again, and finally, he achieved the proficiency she asked for. His teacher clapped her hands, applauding exuberantly with a grin._

_After a few days, it was time for a practice duel. Both mentor and student were at stance, ready to fight._

_At the signal, Eric charged at Elesis, ready to slash her. But being the mistress of the sword, the female Sieghart dodged, aiming for his opening at the back and striking at it. The boy turned and blocked the attack with his blade, metal clanging like bells._

"_Not bad, but can you dodge this?" the ponytailed girl was ready for her first special Knight attack, the Mega Slash. She stroked a few times with her blade, ripping his clothing before she jumped down for the final blow._

_But before she hit the target, Eric moved to the side, missing the sharp blade by inches. He hit the back of her neck hard with his sword hilt, hoping to knock the lights out of her. But it would take more than that to beat her, so she stood up and charged at him again. The sword slashing kept on and on, draining each other's strength._

_It wasn't long before both of them were on the verge of exhaustion, but the girl wouldn't back down without a final attack._

"_Air Spiral!" Elesis' sword became blurry, slashing multiple times as she launched herself even higher into the air, swiping down a massive wave of force emanating from the bladed weapon onto her student._

_But Eric had one last trick up his sleeve. Holding his sword with both hands, he held on as the energy surge struck him like a hammer blow. Dirt and rocks crunched under his boots as the force pushed him into submission. But being a stubborn boy, he refused to surrender and finally fended off the tremendous shove._

_That performance left her in shock. _Wow! He had learned so fast, _she thought, her eyes wide as saucers._

_Gasping for breath, the red-headed boy fell onto his knees, holding his sword like something to cling onto. Sweat trickled across his forehead and down his cheeks._

_His chin rose a bit at the sound of clapping, and he was surprised to see his mentor smiling, walking towards him. "Impressive. You have indeed learned."_

_The male Knight grinned, showing off perfectly white teeth. "I told ya, I'm not the one who gives up so easily."_

_The teacher offered him a hand. "That's all for today. Practice will still go on tomorrow."_

"_Aww…" the Bravesoul kid whined. "Do I have to?" But he accepted the hand as she helped him stand up._

"_Becoming like me will take more than that, you know?" Elesis put her hands on her hips, a slightly disdainful look etched on her façade. But it quickly went way and she eyed him with a meaningful expression. "Let's go back home. Lunch is coming."_

_And with that, the two hot-tempered sword wielders headed back to the castle for the meal._

_- End of Flashback –_

"If it wasn't for her harsh way of teaching, I wouldn't have thought of enduring the pain, a trait a strong Knight must have," Eric sheathed the swords back. "But I admit that she could be a kind girl despite her tough chick image."

Alexa nodded in understanding, her eyes fixed on her Tyfing and the fingerless glove with the purple stone clad on her hand. "Yep, it took me a long time just to match Sir Erudon's level, even more than that." She then looked back at what really occurred a few years ago, when Ronan was still alive.

_- Flashback -_

"_Holy Bless!" the blue-haired girl was busy teaching herself how to cast that enhancement spell. According to the book she read about Spell Knight magic, Holy Bless increases defense for seconds, cloaking the caster in blue aura as protection. Unluckily, it would wear off once the duration was over._

"_Very good," the Abyss Knight complimented. "You finally got it."_

_Alexa giggled. "Just a result of hard work."_

_Ronan patted his hand on her shoulder with eye-to-eye contact. "Do you know that there's one magic sword technique that defines a Kanavan knight?"_

"_What is it, Sir Erudon?" her bluish-purple orbs were wide, blinking._

_The male departed to his room situated in the second floor of the castle, and returned with his own version of the magic sword, more intricate than Alexa's training weapon. "It's known as Kanavan Strike. My master had taught me that move, and it worked out well for me."_

_The teenage girl's expression became excited. "Wow! Let me see! Let me see!"_

_The indigo-haired male winked. "Watch and learn." He moved in front of her so she could witness him._

_He closed his eyes, letting the mana flow from his body in blue windy streams. His skin tingled with the feeling of cool breeze as the energy penetrated to his body. Finally, he snapped his eyes open as he struck his blade into the ground._

"_Kanavan Strike!"_

_Immaterial swords, bearing the sharpness similar to the real ones, jutted upward, ready to pierce anything in their receiving ends. Only the caster at the center of area of effect was unaffected._

_The Blackedge female was flabbergasted at the sight, like a child excited to see a fireworks show. "Wow… that's wonderful…" she just stood there, her indigo eyes still sparkling with life._

_Ronan helped himself up, pulling his sword away from the soil and rocks. "That's how you do it, Alexa. Just concentrate and you'll get the hang of it."_

_Immediately, Alexa consulted the book on how to pull off an effective Kanavan Strike. But as soon as she got onto her first try, it was a wreck. The swords just zoomed in random directions instead of moving just upward. That left the male mentor speechless in disbelief._

_She tried again and again, but the results were the same. The blades just being kept out of whack. Her effort to straighten the launching blades just left her exhausted, worn out physically and mentally. Finally, she decided to stop rehearsing the casting and rest to replenish her depleted energy._

_Later at night, as the teenage Spell Knight was recovering in bed, Ronan approached her with a tray laden with food and water. He took notice of the disconsolate feeling evident on her face as she hung her head down. "What's the matter, dear student? Still bummed out about the Kanavan Strike error?"_

_It took seconds for her to voice out. "Actually it's more than that. I've disappointed you already, and I'm afraid that what I did may not be good enough for me to be your student. I fear that I'll just fail."_

"_Don't say that," the Abyss Knight put the tray down on top of the drawer beside her bed. He patted her head, hopefully to comfort her. "Even I had become a headache to Master Harpe before. But I persevered, and finally got his praise."_

_The girl looked up at him, her eyes still dim with agony. "Will it be possible for me, too?"_

_He bobbed his head. "You just have to sort it out and fix it." He then handed a bowl full of soup to her. "Time for you to eat."_

_She accepted the bowl, stared down at the hot liquid. Her frown vanished, replacing with a small smile. "Okay."_

_The next morning, she was ready to reform, to fix the error she committed last time. He stood near the tree not far from where she was standing, watching her intently._

_Wielding her magic sword, she closed her eyes, letting the mana flow onto her body. She visualized a picture in her brain: to make the ghostly, sharp blades shoot up like arrows. With that thought set, she unleashed the energy onto the bladed weapon as she thrust it into the grassy ground._

"_Kanavan Strike!" she screamed, voice laced with fierce determination. The blades sprouted up again, only this time they didn't let go in disarray. They were in perfect unison with the one direction she was aiming for._

_Now that she finally accomplished it, she beamed, wanting to yell her victory. "I did it… I finally did it!" she started running, with Ronan sprinting towards her, and they hugged like team mates celebrating the moment together._

_After a moment, the teacher let go and gave her a thumbs up. "Congratulations, Alexa."_

"_Arigatou gozaimasu," the student reciprocated the greeting. Then a clearing of throat noise was heard from somewhere. That's when Elesis appeared._

"_Lunch is ready! Hurry up or you won't get any!"_

_The Spell Knight just giggled. "We're coming." Then she ran off with her teacher beside her._

_- End of Flashback –_

Eric slipped his hand into his trench coat pocket and fished out something smaller than his palm. It was a ring with the wings insignia and a red ruby as its center, also known as the Gold Honor Ring. "And there went their departure towards their greatest adventure, their quest to kill the Dark Queen."

The female nodded, also holding the same object on her palm.

_- Flashback -_

"_Hey, not here!" Elesis tried to wring herself away from Ronan's grip as the Abyss Knight teased her affectionately. Worse, the apprentices just laughed at the Erudon's desperate effort to show some love, which just added fuel to her already furious flame. "What's so funny, eh?"_

_Alexa attempted to tone down her giggle, which only resulted in making honking noises from her nose, mimicking a pig's oink. "N-nothing."_

_Eric's, on the other hand, came out as shuffling noises straight from his mouth. "Just like what e thought about your relationship with him. Opposites attract."_

"_Ehehehe," Ronan's hand scratched the back of his head, a chuckle bursting from his throat. "It's always like that."_

_The granddaughter of the Gladiator then straightened her shoulders, crossing her legs in Indian fashion, free from her boyfriend's grip. "Alrght, listen up, peeps. We'll be telling you this only once, because we may not be coming back to you."_

_That statement left both of them dumbfounded. The male apprentice Knight was the first to speak. "Why only once? And why not coming back?"_

_The ponytailed Tyrfing-wielder's façade shifted from fun-loving to serious. "We're now set to fight against the evil queen, and you both know how hazardous she could be to those who stood in her way."_

_Alexa fake-smiled, trying to lighten up her mood. "But…you'll give us something once you both accomplish it, right?"_

_Elesis nodded, her face showing a flicker of reassurance. "Don't worry; you'll see what it is soon. By the way, I want both of you to have this." She reached into her Savior coat pocket, and when her hand slipped free, she took Eric's with the other. She placed the object onto his open palm, revealing a small, ornate ring. Even Ronan imitated what she did to Alexa._

_The student's face bore signs of confusion. "What's that?"_

_It's the Gold Honor Ring," the Abyss Knight supplied. "It's a symbol of valor, and we know both of you deserve it for showing us your worth."_

_Suddenly, the two apprentices hugged the superiors as if they're both kids. "Arigatou gozaimasu," Eric murmured._

_The female Spell Knight nodded. "We'll continue to make you proud."_

_The red-headed girl patted his head, perfectly white teeth revealing as she grinned broadly. "That's my student."_

"_So, how about our last dinner together before our departure tomorrow morning?" Ronan suggested._

_His recruit suddenly perked up. "Good idea. Let's savor the last moment we will all have. Together."_

_- End of Flashback –_

The recent Savior curled his fist around the accessory as he thought about it. "We have indeed fulfilled our promise to them."

The Blackedge Abyss Knight's mouth thinned, the memory of the death of the sword-wielders coming back to haunt her mind. "If only if they were still alive… But then again, we're not safe from death."

_- Flashback -_

_The Erudon Abyss Knight collapsed onto the war-torn ground, his strength completely depleted and his body bearing the most fatal scars. His once majestic garb had become blood-soaked rags, and his Tyrfing was now dull, ensanguined like the red liquid ejecting from his mouth when he coughed._

_His vision had become fuzzy, but before he could black out completely, he had to find his girl._

_Trying hard to ignore the pain engulfing his entire form, he crawled, desperately reaching for the red-haired Savior. Just like him, she was also fallen, her head tilted to the side as blood streamed down from her mouth and settled into a small puddle. Her armor's also tainted with red, much darker than her hair and eyes. Her Ssangeom were now blunt and cracked, its durability totally deteriorated._

_Finally, after what seemed to be like eternity, he was finally beside her. He brushed the fangs away from her beautiful face, still full of innocence despite the slash marks etched deeply into her skin. "E-elesis…"_

_As if on cue, Elesis' eyes gradually opened, the crimson shade still shimmering. Her lips moved, coercing herself to smile underneath the pain. "You baka…"_

"_Hey, you're also like that," his gloved-encased hand went down from her hair to her face, savoring the smoothness of cheek. This time, she didn't flinch; she just let him show compassion._

"_I wonder how… our rookies are doing right now," the girl murmured as he gently pulled her close. His lips brushed her forehead, delicate like a butterfly's wing, warm and loving. She was the last person he could hold onto, for his time would soon be up._

"_I don't know…" his voice lingered in her ear, frail like thin thread. 'But I know they can do it without us. It's up to them now, after all we've taught them. We already believed that they can carry our bequest, our selfless devotion towards safeguarding the world, even if it means to die for it."_

_Her mouth curved up, faint but confident. "Crazy, but not bad. We have already made the wise decision, after realizing their potential."_

_Sunlight now pierced through the dark gray skies like blades through cloth, quelling away the malevolence that once surrounded the castle. They knew the civilians would soon cheer for the whole team's bravery. Sadly, the heroes won't make it alive._

_Ronan smiled at the sight. "Beautiful… like you."_

_Elesis wanted to complain, but was too weary to do so. "Yeah, really. And now, we can leave, with no regrets."_

_He nodded, not letting go of her. His indigo irises met her red orbs. "I love you, Elesis Sieghart."_

_The Savior just cuddled closer to him, relishing what would be her last warmth. "I love you too, Ronan Erudon."_

_And with that, the gaps in between their heartbeats widened more and more, until finally, their hearts became still and lifeless. Their radiant smiles were still evident on their faces as their souls left their bodies, towards afterlife that became their final destination for their chivalrous dedication. They were indeed worthy to be called heroes, and they would be eternally be remembered as legends that would truly withstand the test of time._

_- End of Flashback –_

"Finally, we mourned for their death, shocking news indeed," Alexa's indigo eyes were set on the date of death, engraved on Ronan's tombstone.

Her companion also gazed at the same date, etched on his teacher's grave. "But at least we got a consolation package, which was not bad."

_- Flashback -_

_The knights gathered in straight formations, each row and column perfectly lined. Their faces were hard as rock, void of emotion. Alexa and Eric stood in front of them, watching as the cadavers, now inside the ornate coffins fit for the highest order, were lowered six feet below. They took a few steps forward, tossing the bouquets into the gaping holes._

_Two elderly templars, each bearing signs of old age, were the ones speaking at the podium, giving speeches about the fallen heroes. Every one of the younger counterparts listened intently, as if every word was spoken with authority. The apprentices' positions were upright, not showing any slouch._

_With the burial ceremony finally capped off, the adolescents departed to resume their typical routines. However, the old men had other plans for the students of the deceased heroes. "Lady Alexa Blackedge and Sir Eric Bravesoul, we would like to have a word with you," one of them said._

_The pair ceased walking, their eyebrows rising inquisitively as they faced their superiors. "What is it?" the girl asked._

_With a gestured, the other veteran ushered them to follow their tracks. "Come this way."_

_The four knights went into the castle, ascending a flight of stairs, until they found the door to Ronan's bedchamber. Fishing out a gold key from his pocket, the gray-haired man, named Sean, twisted it into the keyhole, unlocking the door. "Lady Sieghart and Sir Erudon requested us to hand over a parting gift, something to aid you on your journey."_

_Alexa and Eric stepped through the door, and what caught their eye was a wooden chest, stashed from underneath the bed. Its edges were bordered with a simple gold lining, and a silver lock was at its center, a medium keyhole._

"_Wow! Must be filled with gold!" the male Knight's face beamed with excitement as he suddenly dashed towards the chest._

_The female Spell Knight caught his collar with a firm grip before he could reach the concealed prize. "Easy, you bugger. Wait until it's opened."_

_The yellow-haired old man, Peter, held her gloved hand, placing the chest key onto her palm. "You have the honor of opening it. After all, what's inside is rightfully yours."_

_The blunette let go of Eric's collar and knelt close to the chest, slotting the key into the hole. With a turn, the lock pinged, slackening its hold. She gently grasped the top lid, exhaling deeply._

Here it goes…

_She gradually lifted the lid, and her expression went from curious to flabbergast at what was inside._

"_Hey, what's with the open mouth?" the redhead followed her gaze, and his expression mirrored hers._

_Inside the chest were a plethora if items necessary for them. For Eric, there was his brand-new sword, with the same design as his mentor's but tweaked in size to make it suitable for his hands. Even his Knight armor had similarities with his predecessor's, but still adjusted to fit his size and personality. As for Alexa, it included her pristine, sleek magic sword, patterned after Ronan's signature weapon but custom-made to match her preference, as well as her elaborate Spell Knight garb. It was a symphony of contrasting colors, a black top and boots and a white skirt and fingerless gloves. There were even shades if indigo, violet and gold. All in all, she was dressed to kill._

_There were also job promotion scrolls, the latest edition of 'Kanavan Spell Knight Mastery 101' for the female, and 'Sword-wielding for Dummies' for the redhead. The male Knight scowled at the title, like it became an insult to his already huge injuries._

_After rummaging through the contents and sorting them out of the box, what was left inside was an immaculately white envelope, sealed with wax. The indigo-haired girl picked it up. "What's this?"_

_The teenage boy shrugged. "Beats me. Just open it."_

_Alexa pried the seal off and lifted the flap, exposing a folded piece of paper. Pulling out of its confinement, she unfolded the sheet. It was a letter, its calligraphy written in black ink._

_**To our squires,**_

_**What is inside this box are now yours, because you both deserve it.**_

_**We know that our most epic battle will be difficult and life-threatening, and we may not able to survive. If legendary heroes perish, new ones must emerge to ensure that our heritage will remain and to inspire others to live and fight for peace. That's when both of you come in.**_

_**The road to victory will be a treacherous one indeed, but we know you can get through, because you have the guts and determination. Your new friends will accompany you on your upcoming journeys, so work together as a team.**_

_**Best of luck, our successors! Make us proud!**_

_**Your predecessors,**_

_**Ronan and Elesis**_

_The girl's lips pulled into a serene smile when she finished reading._

"_So, are you two ready to show what you're really made of?" Peter asked._

_Eric's reply was a grin, giving him and Sean the thumbs up. "We're always ready. You can count on us."_

_Alexa nodded. "We'll pick up where they left off."_

_- End of Flashback –_

"And here we are, as heroes of the new Grand Chase," Eric smiled, his crimson orbs lightening up with his expression.

The Abyss Knight nodded. "They'll surely be proud of us, because they watch over us even from the skies above."

Silence then filled the atmosphere, but it was later broken when the long-haired girl put in a question. "If we die, are we gonna be remembered? Just like Ronan and Elesis?"

Her companion gave her a significant look, then let out another toothy grin. "Of course. We're their students. We have whammed so many monster butts, and even helped a lot of people. It's a natural thing."

"Even if you caused a lot of trouble? You are still a troublemaker," she narrowed her bluish-violet orbs at him, like a security guard being suspicious at a person who may act like a criminal underneath the normal look.

Eric cringed a bit. "What's with that look? Do you not believe me?"

Alexa giggled. "Of course I do." She then stood up, wiping the dust off her skirt. "Let's go home. It'll be a long walk."

The Savior nodded, also on his feet. "Once we're done, I'll need a huge meal. I may starve."

She sighed as they began walking back home. "Now food is on your mind."

"What? Heroes have huge appetites. Got a problem with that?"

As they left the cemetery, the breezed brushed the petals of the flowers gently, coaxing them to sway but still remaining stationary on the gravestones. The sunlight glowed on the engraved names of Elesis and Ronan, two heroes that had truly made a name for themselves throughout history.

They will surely be remembered forever for their fealty with righteousness.

* * *

-Meanwhile, Ryuu and Miyako were arriving home from their date-

Miyako: T-thanks for taking me on the d-date. *blushing while stammering*

Ryuu: You're most welcome *then a naughty face* You want more?

Miyako: *now red as tomatoes* R-ryuu-kun?

Ryuu: Don't worry. No one will be watching us… *takes her to a private place*

Selene: *peeking through a lamp post, quickly retreating before Ryuu could see her and murmurs* The series is almost over… Watch out for the epilogue, but until then, review.


	5. A New Beginning

Kristine: So there we are, folks. We have witness how the successors commemorate the heroic sacrifice of their predecessors, and now, it ends here. This will be the epilogue to the series of one-shots dedicated to each couple.

Hikaru: Awww… Over already?

Selene: Well, all things must come to an end, they say.

Ruko: Damn… I want more action!

Kristine: The authoress is still thinking about making the novel focused mostly on the main heroes. But now, she's currently busy with other stuff. So, we'll just wait and see.

Hikaru: Ok… *now pulling out her sketchbook and colored pencils, beginning to draw*

Selene: For the final time, the authoress doesn't own GC, Sieghart & Mari. Only the plot and her OCs designed for this fic.

* * *

It was already late afternoon when the Chase members finally congregated back to the castle, which also served as their official headquarters. Ronan, Elesis, Lass, Arme, Ryan, Lire, Jin and Amy had called that place home, and now, their successors have lived there as if it was their residence.

Makoto leaned on her back against the tree branch, sleeping with a grass blade between her lips. Andrew was reading Arme's book of dessert recipes, willing to whip out another sweet treat. Xiaoyu was on her usual meditation stance, her eyelids dropped, and Stella laid gown on the grass, her chocolate brown orbs gazing at the dark violet sky still rimmed with pink from the descending sun. Xander and Alyssa were discussing on how Ryan and Lire's child would look like, if their predecessors were still alive.

Alexa was the one catching their attention, sitting beside Eric who busied himself polishing one of his dual swords with a cloth. "How's the visit to the resting places so far?"

The female Striker's sapphire orbs were glimmering as she lifted her eyelids, staring at the indigo-haired girl while still at her sleeping posture. "Fine as usual. Nothing has changed a bit."

"The tree behind Ryan and Lire's graves is still the tallest one around," the Xenocider nodded.

"And even more flowers grew near them," the Nova added.

The Sistina was the next to speak. "I had composed an elegy for both Amy and Jin, and I performed it in front of them."

"Not to mention, it's relaxing, too," the Deva winked one eye open, still in her meditation position.

The male Savior finished the cleaning and put the bladed weapon down. "It's been years since their sacrifice, and we have done a great favor by making them proud. I admit that we do have differences. We do have some pet peeves, but still, we're a team, just like our teachers. Don't ya agree, guys?"

"Yep, I do," Andrew replied, still poring over the recipes. The rest simply nodded.

"Hey kids, how's the visit?"

The teenagers shifted their gaze to the raven-haired man wearing his Prime Knight outfit and his blue-haired wife. His onyx eyes reflected the soft glaze of the light.

He was no other than the legendary Highlander, the hero who was granted immortality and eternal youth.

"Yo, Master Sieghart," Eric greeted, showing off a wide grin.

"Normal as always," Alyssa answered his question.

Mari Ming Onette was in her La Geas get up, her long hair braided and ponytailed in such quirky fashion. "Well, better get up. Dinner's ready."

"Because the new Knight Master will start discussing your next mission," Aerknard Zeke Sieghart piped up.

"Did you say next mission? Can't wait!" the male swordsman immediately got to his feet and sprinted towards the castle door.

The Abyss Knight's mouth hung open and she chased him. "Hey! Wait up, you Energizer Bunny!"

The rest just strolled on casually. The Gladiator just chuckled as he followed them. "Those kids…"

Mari smiled warmly at him, her heterochromatic eyes gazing intently at him. "But they're also heroes, wanting to have fun while saving the world responsibly."

He bobbed, understanding her words. "Yep, they sure do."

Truly, after the commemoration of the fallen heroes, it was time for a new beginning. A new beginning for the new Grand Chase.

* * *

Selene: One heck of a long ride, don't you agree, Aibou?

Kristine: Yep. I hope you readers enjoy this series.

Hikaru: Till next time, folks! *waves goodbye*

Aika: *reveals a card with the words 'Sayonara' reading in Kanji*


End file.
